In Spite Of All the Danger
by sadhaven
Summary: Julia is a lost soul. She knows nothing of love, friendship, trust. But when she moves to Liverpool in the summer of 1957, she meets John Lennon, and he shows the entire world to her. He shows her how to love and trust. Then, a friend of John's does the same he had in the years past, and so much more. Julia's fallen in love with one of them, but which?
1. Across the Universe

**Chapter One: Across the Universe**

5 July 1957

It was nearing noon in the town of Liverpool, England. The sun was shining bright; the neighbourhoods were quiet, as all the children were still in school. It was a warm day, but not too warm. The wind rustled the leaves of every tree in this neighbourhood every few minutes. Standing in the corner lot of Grove Lane, was a white, two story home larger than the others in that neighbourhood. It had a wraparound porch, and a white picket fence. The shutters were black and perched open. The grass was green and cut, the flower beds overflowing with carnation flowers of all colours. In the driveway was a dark green 1953 Cadillac.

I was standing on the sidewalk, and had two single suitcases standing on either side of my exposed legs. My eyes were concentrated on the home, and I was trying my hardest to absorb the fact that this home would be my home starting today. I heard the rubber soles of someone's shoes coming closer and closer from behind, so I turned. My father had taken the liberty of retreating my bag and carry-on from the cab. It drove away as soon as my father came to my side. He put a hand on my shoulder, and said that I should head inside while he took my things in. I nodded, and stepped around the suitcases and up to the white fence surrounding the front garden. I glanced back to my father, who was now perched over my belongings, before finally walking to the front door. It was unlocked, so I was able to simply push it open.

My breath almost caught in my throat as I took in the inside of the home.

The floors were a polished dark wood, and the walls an off-white. There were several beautiful paintings hanging on the walls, and soft blue drapes sealing the windows. The foyer held a wide staircase that led to the second floor. It had an oriental rug running down the middle, and a dark banister. I peered around the corner of the foyer, and saw an archway leading to another room. I walked down the foyer and to the hall, my fingertips grazing the walls as I passed by. When I finally reached the end of the hallway, I was in a sitting room. It held two couches, a long one with its back facing me, and another smaller one off on the right. In front of the couches was a dark wood coffee table, and a large stone fireplace. The room was decorated in the same style as the foyer; paintings were hung on the walls, the drapes were light blue, and the walls an off-white.

I stepped into the room, and looked around, noticing two other archways similar to the one that led me here. I took the closest archway, and walked down the small hallway leading to a chamber door. I pushed it open, and saw that it was a study. It held a grand oak desk, and the walls were covered in bookcases. There was a large window behind the desk that looked off into the side of the house lot, which was simply the end of the street. The floors were the same dark wood, the walls the same off-white. After getting my fill of the room, I left it, and shut the door after me, walking back the way I came. I opted for the next archway, and saw that it led me straight to a kitchen.

The floor was tiled in white, and the walls were painted the same off-white I kept seeing. The cabinets were the soft blue of the drapes, and the counters were tiled in an unnatural white. Another row of cabinets and countertops were in front of the row against the wall, and it held a sink and three bar stools. Off on the left side of the counters against the wall were a refrigerator and a gas stove. There was a rounded breakfast table near the doorway I was standing in, with two chairs propped in front of it. I looked around the room, and almost laughed an exasperated laugh when I noticed yet another archway. I walked towards it, and saw that the room in the end of the small hallway was a dining room.

The table was grand and made of oak, the chairs a red velvet. The walls were not the normal off-white I had seen in the other rooms. Instead it was a brooding dark red, one that matched the velvet of the royal looking chairs. In the back corner of the room was a single statue of an angelic like creature in pure marble. _"Fancy,"_ I whispered to myself. Getting my fill of the brooding dining room, I turned on my heels and walked down the short distance of the hallway to the kitchen. Once I was there, I walked back to the living room, whereupon I noticed that there was a single normal-looking door off in the left side of the farthest wall. I walked over to where it was, and pushed it open, realising that it was a sunroom that separated the backyard and the grand home.

The backyard was full of green grass and the same carnations I saw in the front in various different colours. There was a crystal clear pool off in a cemented part of the garden, and a few lawn chairs and tables were scattered about it. Making a mental note to take a dip in the pool after I was done unpacking, I shut the door and walked back to the foyer. My father was just coming down the stairs when I entered the room.

"It's like a big dead end," I said. "The house, I mean. It has archway after archway that leads you to that dining room of yours."

"Yes, I rather like it," Father laughed. I nodded.

"It's beautiful; I've never seen a place so grand," This caused Father to laugh loudly, and me to blush softly.

"I'm sure you've seen some nicer places, didn't your mother take you around with her?" I shook my head. "Well, that's why you're with me now, isn't it? Come along, I've dropped your things off in your bedroom."

I walked up the grand staircase, following my father up to the last bedroom in the left side of the hallway. "This side is practically yours," He said referring to the left side of the upstairs. "I never come over here, since my bedroom is on the right,"

He pushed the white door open, and revealed a large bedroom. The walls were painted a soft yellow, and the floors were the same dark wood in the rest of the home. There was a big king-sized white bed off to the right of the door. On its side were two white beside tables, one of which that held a lamp, and an alarm-clock. The bed was covered in white bed sheets. In front of the bed was a huge window that overlooked the front garden and the quiet street we lived on. Off in the corner of the room was a tall floor lamp, and next to it a vanity. Nearer to the door was an empty bookcase, and next to it was a doorway that I assumed lead to the bathroom. The belongings I had already mailed to my father earlier this week were all arranged, tastefully, to my surprise. My record player was near the window in front of my bed and on top of a small white table that looked similar to the ones next to my bed. My crate full of records was next to it, and my old canvas and painting materials lay next to it.

"Wow, did you do this yourself?" I asked, stepping into the room.

He nodded. "I tried to remember how your room in your mother's apartment looked when I last visited it."

"You sure did a great job," I turned from the window and smiled at him. His eyes were tired, and his head was balding. He was still on the chubby side, but aside from the tired eyes, and balding head, he looked the same as he did when I was a kid.

He nodded. "Yes, well, feel free to make yourself at home; I have to head to the train station in an hour so I'll have to shower and all that jazz," I nodded, and went to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled, ruffled my hair, and left me to unpack. It didn't take me too long, since I only had to transfer my clothes from my suitcase to the closet, which happened to be in my bathroom. I had finished unpacking in about half an hour, and felt myself getting hungry. I closed the door to my brand new, and beautiful bedroom, and went down to light filled hallway, and to the stairs. The day outside was beautiful, and all the windows were opened and the drapes pulled back, so the sunlight was streaming in.

I walked to the kitchen, and to the refrigerator. It was empty. I huffed, and then pulled away from it, opting for the fruit basket on top of the breakfast table. I took and apple, and trekked to the sunroom I had previously discovered. The house was silent, and when I opened the door to the back garden, I immediately heard the squeals of the neighbourhood children playing with their mummy's in their backyards. I kicked off my shoes, and walked barefooted on the grass towards the pool, all while taking bites off my apple. Once I reached the edge of it, I dipped my toe in, and almost squealed when I realised how cold it was. I laughed to myself, and sat on my bottom, hovering my long legs over the pool. I had been out there for about five minutes, when I heard the screen door of the sunroom open.

"Julia," My father called. I turned towards his voice, and saw him walking my direction.

"Hello, father," I smiled. "The pool is lovely,"

"I just had it put in last summer," He smiled. "Anyway, my cab is here, so I'll be heading off in a bit. I'll try to make it before the end of next week but I can't make any promises,"

I nodded, and pushed myself off the floor to envelope him in a quick good-bye hug. He ruffled my chestnut hair again, told me that he had left money in the vase atop the fireplace in the sitting room, and left for his cab. I was alone.

Sighing a soft sigh, I went back inside, and up to my bedroom, where I put a record on and threw myself on my soft bed. I had spent hours on a flight here from New York City, and then two more hours on a train ride from London. I was exhausted. I soon felt the lids of my forest green eyes falling, and my breathing slowing. I had been splayed on my bed not half an hour when I succumbed to the sleep I hadn't gotten in weeks.

**AN: So here's the first chapter! I used to be phristacaffgen and was writing a story called I Need You, but I abandoned that and instead revised it and took this one on, which isn't entirely too different than from what I had originally planned on doing. Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this! If I get some feedback, I'll update sooner! You can contact me on my blog **

**Peace and love! **

**xoxoxo**

**Arianna**


	2. I've Just Seen A Face

**Chapter Two: I've Just Seen a Face**

6 July 1957

I awoke at around eleven, which was to be expected. I had the most relaxing night's sleep I'd had in years, and woke up rejuvenated. I quickly went to have a bath, all the while my record player blasted Elvis in the bedroom. I lay in the bath, the window open, and the already warm summer air stirring my hair. I had my eyes closed, and my pink lips were mouthing the lyrics to Elvis' _Heartbreak Hotel_. I had my foot propped up on the golden faucet of the tub, and my chestnut hair in a bun. I had nowhere to be, and nothing to do, and I wouldn't for a long while, so I soaked myself in the warm water until my fingertips turned wrinkly.

When I had finally decided to get out of the tub, I wrapped one of the yellow towels I found in the linen closet around my thin frame and walked to my bedroom, where I already had a black skirt and red button up blouse laying out for me. I quickly stripped down and changed into my clothes, before sitting down in front of my vanity. I took my time fixing my hair, which I had decided to wash before I left the tub. Once it was perfectly wavy, I applied a thin coat of make-up and red lipstick, as per. After putting my high heeled shoes on, I stepped up, and walked out my bedroom and down to the living room. Whereupon I grabbed the vase my father said he had stowed the money in, and pulled out a few bank notes. The house was still void of food, and I hadn't eaten in almost two days, so I decided that I would walk to one of the markets I spotted a few blocks over when I was riding in the cab to get here yesterday.

I peeked at myself in the mirror father had in the foyer one last time, and smoothed out the ends of my skirt, and tucked my blouse into it, before leaving the house. Once outside, the warm summer air hit my face. I smiled, and walked out of the garden and to the sidewalk. The heels of my short black high heeled shoes clacked against the cement as I made my way to the market district of our neighbourhood, Woolton. Our neighbours were out, as it was a Saturday afternoon, relaxing in their gardens. I had only been walking for about ten minutes, when I noticed a small grocery store across a park. I crossed the street, and walked to it. Just as I was going to reach for the door, it was opened from the inside by a pale blonde-haired boy who looked about my age.

"Hurry up, John; we're on in less than an hour!" He called to someone inside the store. He turned back, and noticed that I was there. "Sorry about that,"

"It's fine," I said. "If you'll excuse me…"

He hadn't said anything after his apology, only stared intently at me. "Oh, err, yes, sorry—"

He held the door open for me, and just as it was opened, another teenaged boy came running past me. "John, watch it will you?" The blonde-haired boy said to this new boy.

I laughed uncomfortably as the one named John stopped in his tracks to look me up and down. "Oh, I'm sorry, love," He said in a thick Liverpudlian accent.

"It's alright," I laughed uncomfortably again, and was about to excuse myself when he stopped me.

"Are you an American?" He asked, suddenly. I nodded, and he turned to his friend, who was staring at me as intently as he was before. "Did you just move here or something?"

I nodded again. "Yes, I did,"

"Oh, that's right lovely," He chuckled. "Are you going to the carnival, by chance?"

"I didn't know there was a carnival going on, to be honest," I laughed. "I just moved here yesterday,"

"Oh, well, there's going to be a carnival near St. Peter's Church, you should come." He smiled, and I felt my cheeks flush. "You could make friends, you know,"

"I'll think about it," I nodded.

"Good enough for me," He said. "Come on Pete!" He smacked his friend with the pack of cigarettes he had in his hand, and ran off, waving a goodbye to me. As he ran off with his blonde friend at his feet, I laughed, and realised I hadn't even asked for his name.

I decided to go. After getting a few essentials from the grocery store I had met that strange boy in front of, I walked home as fast as I could, and dropped the things off. I made sure I looked decent, and then finally left to the carnival. I had remembered spotting the church on my way to the grocery store, and made my way to where my memory led me. After walking aimlessly towards a general direction, I finally heard music and saw groups of teenagers and parents scattered about a few blocks in front of me. Relieved that I had found the carnival, I slowed my pace, and took my sweet time walking there. As I walked along the teenaged infested streets, all I could feel were eyes on me.

I'd never received any attention of this form when I lived in New York, and I was flattered. I did not know how to react to it, so I kept walking to the entrance of the carnival. Once I stepped into the grounds, I saw that it was a rather small one with a few rides, a few food joints, and a few game booths on the grounds. The grounds were filled with teenagers like I'd expected, and some families. As I was glancing at all the people, I spotted a slightly familiar face. He spotted me too, and immediately informed his group of friends of my attendance. He met my eye, and smiled a slightly crooked smile, before gathering his rather large group of friends, of girls and boys alike, and towed them in my direction.

"I'm glad you decided to come," He said as soon as he reached me. "Fellas, this is…" He paused, and realised that he didn't even know my name. I laughed.

"Julia," I waved to the boys and girls, giving them the warmest smile I could muster.

"Julia, right," The boy smiled. "I'm John Lennon, it's a pleasure."

I smiled, and his blonde haired friend from earlier introduced himself. "Pete Shotton," He said. I nodded.

"Are you American, Julia?" The girl holding on to Pete's arm said suddenly.

"Yes, I'm from New York,"

"That's exciting," She said. "Why did you move here?"

"I'm going to start college here,"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen,"

"And you're starting college already?" I nodded. "Humph. Well, my name's Betty,"

I shook her free hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Betty."

"Damn, it's nearly time for us to go on stage," John said. "Betts, keep Julia company until we get off, will you?"

Betty nodded, gave Pete a quick peck on the cheek, and saw them off. Most of the boys left to wherever John was leading them, leaving behind the girlfriends and a few stray boys. They quickly left the girls in favour of the food booths. I turned to Betty, and the other girls, and they began introducing themselves to me. I nodded and smiled as they told me their names, knowing full well that I would never be able to memorise all of them.

"Have you eaten dinner yet, Julia?" I shook my head. "Let's go get something while the boys set up, then,"

We began walking towards the direction of the food booths when I asked what the boys were setting up for. "They're playing in a bit,"

"Oh, like in a band?" She nodded. "What are they called?"

"The Quarry Men," Betty giggled. "It's a rather ridiculous name, but that's what John wanted to call it, and it's his band so no one dared to say anything."

I chuckled a bit, brushing my fringe from my brow. "So, what college are you going to?"

"Liverpool Art," I said. Betty nodded, and motioned for a free bench near a Fish and Chips booth. I took a seat, and the girls followed suit. "John's going there too," Betty said. "To Liverpool Art, I mean,"

"Oh, well that's rather interesting. He doesn't seem like the sort to be interested in the arts,"

"John's a bit strange, as you'll soon find out," Betty laughed. We chatted for a few minutes more, and then she led me towards the direction of an ice cream stand. By the time we'd finished eating our ice cream; the boys were all set up, and ready to play. The girls and I made a dash for the front of the crowd. The boys, all dressed in plaid, were atop the bed of a truck, their instruments in hand. When John spotted us in the crowd, he looked me in the eye and smiled. Then, he started off his cue, and the boys got into a rendition of a Buddy Holly's _That'll Be the Day_. The boys played for another half hour or so, and when they finished their set of rock and roll music, the audience gave a generous applause. I was screaming for the boys, and clapping madly, completely impressed with their playing. When the applause ceased, the boys hopped off the stage, and put their instruments away.

The girls and I waited around for them, and after them being gone for a good ten minutes, they reappeared. Betty immediately went to Pete and planted a kiss on his cheek, congratulating him. The rest of the girls went to their respective boyfriends. Just as the last girl left my side in favour of her teenaged lover, John stepped up in front of me. He smiled; his face inches from my own, and stared intently into my eyes.

"Hello, Julia,"

**AN: Here's the second part to this! Just so y'all know, I plan on writing this from the years 1957 through the mid-1980s, so yeah! I'd absolutely adore it if y'all gave me some feedback! You can contact me on my blog, if you'd like. **

**Peace and love! **

**xoxoxo**

**Arianna**


	3. I'm Looking Through You

**Chapter Three: I'm Looking Through You**

6 July 1957

"John, hi," I smiled.

"Do you want to take a walk around the carnival?" He asked, the same cocky grin on his handsome face. I nodded, and he gestured towards the sea of carnival goers. We walked off into the crowds, and a silence engulfed us for a short second.

"You guys are really good," I said. "Your band, I mean,"

"D'you reckon?" I nodded. "Thanks. We work our arses off. It's good that it shows," I laughed.

"So, Julia, when did you move here?" He asked.

"Just yesterday, actually," I stated. "I lived in New York City with my mother since I was about nine, but my father received custody of me this past month, so I was shipped out here," I said. We came upon an empty bench near a Ferris wheel, and took a seat.

"Are you going to school here?" John asked, leaning back into his seat, and taking a cigarette out from his pocket.

"Yes, I'm going to Liverpool Art," I nodded.

"I'm going there," He smiled, and took a puff from his fag. "What are you going to major in?"

"Art and theatre," I said. "What about you?"

"Art," He said in-between puffs of his cigarette. "Would you like one?"

I shook my head no, and he laughed. "You know, Julia, if we want to be friends, you can't be such a square,"

I laughed, throwing my head back in the process, and he chuckled next to me. "I'm serious,"

"Then I guess we're not going to become friends after all, Lennon," I made to stand up, all whilst biding him farewell, when he wrapped his long fingers around my wrist and pulled me back down. When his pale fingers made contact with my wrist, I felt a large wave of warm vibes shake through my entire frame. I blinked rapidly, and let myself be sat down. I didn't know if he had felt it too, and I didn't want to ask, so I recovered myself, and breathed a laugh.

"How old are you, by the way?"

"How old do I look?"

"About sixteen," John said. I nodded, and he winked at me. "Right on the nose, Miss… Wait, you never told me your surname."

"Hanson," I stated. "Well, it's Hanson-Poitier, but for the sake of time, Hanson," John laughed, and so did I.

"Poitier sounds more interesting," He said. He flicked his cigarette to the floor and crushed it with the soles of his shoes. "Can I call you Miss Poitier instead?"

"You can call me anything you want," I shrugged. He stared at me, his lips pursed.

"You're strange."

My shapely brows furrowed. "How so?"

"You're not like any of the girls I know," John explained. "You're more laid-back. I dunno. You don't seem so prissy about everything like the girls I know are,"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.

"I reckon a good thing," John finally decided. "D'you want a Coke?"

"Sure," I made to stand, but John told me to sit back down. "So demanding, Mr Lennon,"

He chuckled. "My treat, all right? I'll be right back," He added when he saw that I was about to protest. Before I could say anything, he dashed off towards one of the many stands on the grounds. As I waited, I crossed my long legs, and smoothed out the ends of my skirt. I ran a hand through my flowy hair, and sighed. Not two minutes later, John was in front of me with two cold Coke's in his hand. He handed one to me, and asked if I would mind walking the grounds again. I shook my head, and off we went, sipping our drinks and talking.

"Where'd you move to?" John asked.

"Woolton,"

"I live there," He smirked. "What street?"

"Grove," I smiled, surprised that the first friend I had made lived in the same neighbourhood I moved into.

"I walk past that street to get to mine," He continued.

"Yeah, I live on the white house in the corner, the one with the carnations and black shutters," I said. John's eyebrows wiggled. "What?"

He shook his head, and I shrugged. "Do you know the time?" I asked him.

"It's almost seven,"

"Oh, shoot," I said.

"What is it?"

"My father's in London and he's going to call to check in on me in half an hour," I explained.

"D'you want me to walk you home?" John asked.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting home by myself," I defended myself; insulted that he'd ask me such a question.

"The men on the street won't leave you alone," John began to explain, smirking. "You're too pretty,"

That shut me up, and John saw it as an agreement. He settled his big hand on the small of my back, and towed me towards the exit of the carnival, all whilst my entire body was consumed with the same electrical current I'd gotten when he had grabbed my wrist earlier. As we left the church grounds, I tried to convince John of letting me walk home by asking him if he didn't mind leaving his friends and the carnival early.

"It was kind of boring, anyway," He shrugged. "Plus, my friends annoy me."

I began to laugh, and shook my head in disbelief. "So why are they you're friends?"

He shrugged. "Don't you ever get annoyed of your friends?"

"I don't have any," I shrugged. He raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Why not?" He asked incredulously.

"People in my school thought I was strange," I laughed.

"So you didn't have any friends?" I shook my head. "Those bloody idiots,"

I laughed loudly again. "They were missing out,"

I shrugged again. "That's my house, right there!" I pointed towards the looming white house a few streets over. We were almost near the home, and the sun was setting beautifully. The skies were pink and red, the clouds non-existent. When we got on to Grove Lane, my home was the first one we came upon. John and I walked to the white picketed fence, and I grasped at the latch. "D'you want to come in?"

John raised his eyebrows again. "Are you deaf, Lennon?" He shook his head.

"Come in, we can listen to some records or something," I took him by the wrist, the all too familiar buzz returning, and pulled him into the garden, and up the marble steps to our oak door. I reached above the doorframe, and took the key we had hidden there and unlocked the door. I pushed the heavy oak door open and stepped in. John hesitated on the steps, before I had to pull him in. Just as the door closed, I heard the phone in the kitchen ring.

"Shoot, that's my father," I said. "Make yourself at home, this will only take a second," I threw my shoes off, and tossed them into the foyer closet before dashing from the foyer to the kitchen. I managed to reach the phone before my dad hung up, and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Julia, dear,"

"Hi, dad," I smiled, and pushed myself up on the kitchen counter. "How's work?"

"Not good, I'm afraid." He sighed. "I'm going to have to stay another week. This case is going to take longer than I thought,"

"Aw, no," I said, my legs swinging in the air in front of me. "So you'll be back next week?"

"Yes," He said. "Do you think you can make it by yourself for one more week?"

"I'm certain," I smiled.

"Atta girl," He laughed. "Julia, I love you,"

"I love you, too, dad," I smiled. Just as those words escaped my mouth, John came into the kitchen, his hand running through his hair. When he heard me say what I did, he sniggered.

"I've got to go, but I'll call on Monday, all right?"

"Mhm,"

"Good-bye, I love you!" The receiver clicked, and the line was dead. I hung it back in its place, and hopped off the counter.

"Fancy place you've got here,"

"That's what I said yesterday and my father laughed at me," I smiled. "D'you want something to eat, or drink?"

"I'll take a scotch on the rocks," John sighed, leaning against the wall behind him.

I didn't say anything, only shrugged, and made to go to my Father's liquor cabinet.

"I was joking, Julia," John laughed when he saw me getting Scotch.

"Oh," I said, my cheeks burning a bright red. "Then what would you like?"

"Another Coke is fine," John laughed when he saw my reddened cheeks, and I felt like slapping myself.

About half an hour later, John and I were upstairs in my tidy bedroom, reclining against the backboard to my bed and listening to my records. John was flipping through my crateful of records, and making comments with each record he spotted.

"The Chordettes?" John started laughing hysterically. "You have a Chordettes record?"

"Shut up, they're great," I defended myself, turning red in the face. I snatched the record from his hand, and sat up, walking to my record player. I put it on, and John groaned.

"No, Jules, don't do this to me," He pleaded, laughed escaping his pink lips.

Just as he finished pleading with me, _Mr Sandman_ started playing. As soon as the intro finished and they started signing, I sang along with them.

"_Mr Sandman, bring me a dream, make him the cutest that I've ever seen. Give him two lips like roses and clovers, and then tell him that his lonesome nights are over_. _Sandman, I'm so alone, don't have nobody to call my own._"

I laughed, and sat back down on the floor in front of John, the record still playing. "Damn," John said. "You sound wonderful,"

"Thank you," I laughed. "I try,"

"And you succeed," He laughed. "Now, take that shite off and put this one on instead," He had my Buddy Holly record in his hands, and I willingly put it on. _You Are My One Desire_ started blasting from my record player, and John began to sing along. Through the middle of the chorus, I started clapping. As the song ended, John stood and bowed. I laughed and threw my head into my palms, he sat back down, and the record continued.

"You're great too," I said. "You sound better like this, you sound rawer,"

"As opposed to?" John asked.

"With your band," I explained. "You sound better on your own,"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He mimicked me from earlier.

"I reckon it's a good thing," I mimicked him right back, and we erupted into laughter yet again. The record kept going, and by the time _Girl on My Mind _came on, John and I were sprawled on the floor, singing along with the tops of our lungs.

_Oh, girl on my mind, please come back to me. I love you, with all my heart. With you I want to be. I want you to be near me. Is that too much to ask? Oh, girl on my mind, please say you will be mine. You are the one and the only, you are mine to have and to love, no one could ask for more. You're mine to adore. Girl on my mind, please say you will be mine. You are the one and the only, you are mine to have and to love, no one could ask for more, oh mine to adore. Girl on my mind, please say you will be mine._

When the song ended, we began a simultaneous clap for each other, accompanied with the joyful sounding laughs we'd been releasing all day. "That song is so lovely, isn't it?"

John nodded. "Holly's genius,"

"Completely," I agreed. We stayed quiet as the record finished off, still splayed on the floor. As soon as the record ended, John sat up against the bed. I sat up with him.

"I think I ought to go," He said after checking the time on his wrist watch. "It's almost nine."

I nodded. "Thanks for telling me about that carnival," I said.

"No problem," He smiled. He stood up, and I stood up with him, trekking downstairs into the foyer. John and I then made to walk to the door, and I opened it. The night was quiet, and still, the wind was swaying the branches in the slightest.

"I had a lot of fun," I smiled. He nodded.

"I'll see you again, won't I?" He asked as he stepped off onto the marble steps. I nodded, and smiled.

"Right, well, goodnight, Julia,"

He gave me one last smile, and then walked off into the night. After I shut the door, I leaned against it, and smiled, entirely too happy about the fact that John and I had met and clicked with each other so easily.

**AN: So here's another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm curious to know what y'all think of it so far, so please, send me some feedback! Did you guys think sparks flew between Julia and John? Give me your guesses on what you think will happen between these two! **

**Peace and love.**

**Arianna **


End file.
